Las mamás luchonas buscan padres para sus bendiciones
by melgamonster
Summary: Porque criar un hijo sola no es tarea fácil y menos si es Yato y menos si eres una cazarrecompensas espacial y mucho menos si el hijo es producto de una ingesta de plátanos ratos [Spooiler 674] [Kanna]


**LAS MAMÁS LUCHONAS BUSCAN PADRES PARA SUS BENDICIONES**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Estaba de viaje por el universo para buscar la forma de volver a su forma original a su canino amigo y a la vez entrenarse para volverse más fuerte.

Pero de ese entrenamiento surgió una mini versión suya, que debía proteger como a una hija y a la vez alimentarla. De por si ella comía mucho y ahora con dos señoritas que comen bastante la comida era más difícil de conseguir y sumando que en ese planeta, en donde había conseguido trabajo, era muy escasa.

Escuchó una explosión muy cerca de ella, cargó a la pequeña que dormida en su regazo y empezó a correr.

−¿Mami? −cuestionó la niña con ojos sorprendidos.

−Creo que estamos bajo ataque Kanna chan −explicó−. Mami debe hacerse cargo de ellos pero no quiere ponerte en peligro.

−¿Pero por qué mami? Ambas somos fuertes ambas podemos luchar contra ellos.

−Porque si dejo que pelees con ellos te va a dar hambre y entonces tendremos que luchar con un enemigo peor −pensó mientras seguían huyendo−. No quiero ponerte en peligro. Oye, ¿no me habías dicho que habías agarrado otro trabajo de medio tiempo con la tía Mutsu? −cuestionó al recordar lo que hace tiempo su hija le había dicho.

−Mutsu oneechan me comentó de un trabajo debido a mi naturaleza, pero no sé si tú aceptes −dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo−. Ella me ofreció un trabajo bien pagado que incluía comida. −Eso fue lo necesario para Kagura, ella iba a mandar a su hija.

−Mutsu. −De debajo de su capa saco un radio comunicador con pantalla.

−Kagura. –Ella estaba sorprendida de recibir una llamada de la Yato más joven y todavía más por el escenario que se mostraba atrás de ella, explosiones, edificios en llamas y muchas naves sobrevolando el cielo.

−Como te podrás dar cuenta me encuentro en una situación algo delicada. Y Kanna chan me contó del trabajo que le ofreciste…

−Sí, ¿pero estás segura de dejarla hacer este trabajo? –cuestionó dudosa, ya que sabía lo sobreprotectora que era con su hija.

−Es bien pagado, ¿no?

−Sí, pero…

−Además de que incluye comida.

−Sí, pero…

−Entonces no hay problema. Puedes venir con ella cuando gustes, puedes utilizar el rastreador integrado en este radio y venir cuando quieras.

−¿Estás segura que aceptas? –Sabía que ella no solía leer las letras pequeñas de los contratos, pero realmente le urgía contar con la pequeña Kanna para un cliente frecuente de ellos y no podía quedarles mal, así que no sería ella quien la sacaría de su error.

−Sí, ella es fuerte, Además será hasta que termine mi misión actual –dijo para quitarle la preocupación a la de castaños cabellos.

−Está bien, pasaré por ella en unas cinco horas, ¿podrás resistir hasta ese tiempo?

−Claro, nada de qué preocuparse. –Ambas terminaron la transmisión−. Kanna chan, −Al fin habían logrado llegar a un lugar seguro que les serviría de refugio hasta que el Kaientai llegará por su hija−, te dejare hacer este trabajo temporal porque la misión de mami que aceptó ahorita es muy peligrosa. Eres fuerte, por eso te dejo ir, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme. No aceptes cosas de extraños o primero has que lo pruebe otra persona para verificar que no tiene algo raro que te pueda hacer daño. –Recordaba su vivencia con los plátanos que ese extraño viejo le ofreció y ahora por eso la tenía a ella.

−Está bien mami. Yo haré bien mi trabajo –exclamó con una sonrisa, haciendo sentir que su corazón reconfortara.

−Durmamos un rato, para que estés descansada cuando Mutsu llegue.

La nave del Kaientai llegó, era una nave oculta para no meterse en problemas con los que atacaban el lugar.

−¿Estás segura de esto Kagura? −Volvió a preguntar para confirmar.

−Sí, dudo que otro lugar este peor que aquí −exclamó mientras señalaba el escenario a su espalda.

−Tienes razón, lamento tener que involucrar a tu hija en esto, pero desde que Sakamoto y yo nos separamos para juntar dinero y poder reunir nuevamente a la tripulación ha sido difícil.

−Son momentos difíciles para todos Mutsu, −le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y es que ella también comprendía su situación−. Confió en tí y en ella, sé que lo hará bien, pateara traseros espaciales como su madre, sus tíos y sus abuelos han hecho.

−Deposítala aquí, será mejor que aprovechemos que está dormida. −Señaló una caja en forma de cápsula con muchas comodidades para el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

−Buena suerte en tu misión pequeña −dijo después de acostarla y dedicarle un tierno beso en su frente.

−Lo trataremos como si fuera un préstamo de un arma peligrosa −explicó la pirata espacial mientras le extendía unos papeles−. Cuando gustes puedes ir a recogerla y cancelar el contrato, Aquí vienen los detalles de quien la alquila.

−Está bien. −Guardó los papeles en una bolsa que cargaba detrás de su espalda justo arriba de sus glúteos.

−¿No los leerás antes? −preguntó, y es que le estaba dando oportunidad de cancelar todo esto.

−No, confió en tí. Además una vez que Kanna chan y tú se vayan podre patear traseros espaciales.

−Bueno, entonces no le quitamos más tiempo señora cazar recompensas. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. −Hizo una reverencia y después dio indicaciones a sus empleados de subir el nuevo cargamento.

Solamente tenía que entregarlo y acabaría su trabajo como mediadora.

Una vez que su hija se había ido se sentía tan libre, hacía años que no tenía un tiempo para sí misma. Pateo muchos traseros espaciales, demasiados, perdió la cuenta después del trasero numero mil.

El trabajo para el que había sido contratada era expulsar al ejercito de otro planeta que había atacado el planeta de unos pacíficos sabios que se encargaban de recolectar todo el conocimiento que sus mentes podían absorber, su planeta era como una biblioteca gigante que no le prohibía la entrada a nadie pero de eso se habían aprovechado un ejército renegado del Harusame.

Después de golpear al último batallón que quedaba, ya quería acabar la misión se había extendido demasiado para su gusto, se encargó de vaciar sus provisiones, eso definitivamente haría que se fueran de ese planeta, pues los sabios se encargaron de ocultarla toda, ni siquiera para ella había lo suficiente.

Después de terminar su festín, regreso su mirada hacia los cuerpos desvanecidos de los Amantos contra los que había luchado pero ya no estaban, en cambio lo que se veía era otra nave partir hacia el basto espacio.

−He acabado la misión.−Ella era la única que sabía dónde se encontraba el lugar para ingresar a la aldea de los sabios, se la revelaron porque ella era su última esperanza en la desesperación de sufrir un ataque.

−Muchas gracias Kagura sama. −Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, eran unos amantos con cuerpos humanoides de roedores, eran un tercio de su altura, lo suficiente para parecer adorables.

−No es nada Zumi chan −dijo con clara empatía, pero los demás que rodeaban al roedor le miraron con enfado−. Me ayudaste mucho cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, así que es algo fácil con lo que te lo podía pagar.

−Aun así espero que aceptes nuestra paga. −Ambos caminaban por un pequeño corredor, habían dejado atrás a la muchedumbre que los seguía, se infiere que pese a que Kagura había llamado Zumi chan era su gobernante−. Un trato es un trato, puedes llevarte todo el oro que desee −dijo después de haber abierto una bóveda.

−Vaya Zumi chan sí que tienen bastante −exclamó sorprendida−. Creo que ya entiendo porque los atacaban.

−Al tener poseer un gran conocimiento nos pagan grandes cantidades para que les digamos lo que quieran saber −explicó como habían juntado esa gran cantidad.

−Bueno, tomaré este. −Se acercó a un pequeño lingote de oro que estaba cerca de su pie.

−¿Estás segura que con eso es suficiente? −No creía que su salvadora cobrara tan poco por sus servicios.

−Fue un favor de amigo a amigo. −Le sonrió para confirmarlo−. Además no tengo un lugar donde guardarlo y andar cargando con semejante tesoro sería muy peligroso.

−Está bien Kagura chan. −Le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión−. Cuando necesites no dudes en venir, eres nuestra salvadora.

−Y si ellos regresan no dudes en llamarme. −Cerraron su pacto con un apretón de manos.

−Espero te puedas quedar a comer. −Habían salido de ese lugar de máxima seguridad y nuevamente se encontraban caminando rodeados de otros roedores.

−Claro, pero si tienes una habitación para mi me caería de maravilla necesito darme un baño.

−Sí. −Hizo un movimiento de manos y otros de sus semejantes se colocaron aún más cerca que él−. Ellos te llevaran.

−Gracias Zumi chan.

−Kagura chan, ¿y Kanna chan? −cuestionó pues se le hacía raro que la Yato se alejara un momento de su hija.

−Al ver la situación de peligro no la quise exponer y anda de viaje con una tía −explicó por qué la ausencia de la pequeña Yato.

− ¿Estás segura de eso? −cuestionó e hizo a su amiga dudar, era la segunda vez que le hacían una pregunta, dudosa asintió moviendo su cabeza−. Bueno, puedes ir a tu habitación, nosotros te llamaremos cuando esté listo el banquete en tu honor.

−Gracias Zumi chan.

Fue guiada por la construcción por dos roedores más pequeños que su amigo, a pesar de que eran pequeños su construcción era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera transitar libremente por ahí.

Llegó al que sería su lugar de descanso, se despojó de todas sus cosas; pero desde que había hablado con su amigo había algo que le estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, se desvistió y procedió a darse una buena ducha.

Ya tenía todo su cuerpo sumergido en el agua, un pequeño descanso le venía bien, y el agua caliente hacia que sus músculos se relajaran, pero no había durado ni más de cinco minutos cuando nuevamente sintió una pulsación en su pecho.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y de su bolsa sacó los papeles que Mutsu le había entregado para informarle donde iba a estar su hija. Apenas estaba desdoblando la primera hoja cuando vio ese molesto nombre.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, escribió una nota para su amigo, realmente lamentaba tenerse que ir tan rápido, pero debía actuar, ya había dejado mucho tiempo a su hija con ese sádico bastardo.

Corrió hasta el hangar de naves y saltándose los cuestionamientos de los guardias roedores tomaron su nave y puso las coordenadas que se sabía de memoria, pues a pesar de haber dejado atrás ese planeta su corazón aún estaba ahí. Calculaba que tal vez se hiciera unas diez horas.

La caída de su nave causó un gran alboroto, haciendo que mucha gente se posicionara a su alrededor.

−¿Dónde estamos? −cuestionó molesta, apuntando al primer pobre incauto que se le cruzó en su visión al salir de su nave.

−En Edo −respondió temeroso.

−Gracias. −Lo dejó libre y se dispuso a buscar su artefacto para encontrar a Kanna en este bastó planeta, pero por más que revoloteaba su nave no la encontró.

Vio un mechón de cabello verde entre la multitud y se lanzó hacia ella.

−Tama −gritó cuando se logró aferrarse a su cuerpo−. ¿Tama te encogiste? −cuestionó al notar el tamaño del androide que abrazaba.

−¿Usted quién es? −interrogó sorprendida mientras se alejaba lentamente de la Yato.

−Lo siento, me equivoque −se disculpó y soltó el cuerpo de la pequeña niña−. Pensé que eras alguien más.

−Papiiiiiiii −gritó la niña al librarse del agarre y salió corriendo, Kagura le seguía con la mirada no sabía porque le parecía tierno esa escena−. Papi. −Se aferró a un kimono blanco de olas que ella conocía bien.

−¿Gin chan? −cuestionó sorprendida, pues no como se solía vestir−. ¿Tú también tuviste tu Final Fantasy? −Se iba acercando a él.

−¿Kagura chan? −Se levantó dejando en evidencia su identidad.

−¿Shinpachi? ¿Ya dejaste de ser virgen? −Fue lo primero que pensó después de relacionar los casos.

−Para su mala suerte Shinpachi sama sigue siendo virgen −dijo la pequeña robot de cabello verde.

−¡Esa forma de hablar! Es parecida a Tama.

−Soy la unidad de repuesto de Tama, Tamako.

−Tamako ella es Kagura chan, el otro miembro de la Yorozuya Gin chan −presentó a la recién llegada.

−Oh, la hija de Umibouzu y hermana del pirata revoltoso del Harusame −dijo como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Kagura tomó del brazo a Shinpachi y se alejaron un poco de ella.

−¿Cómo sabe eso de mí? −cuestionó, pero el joven no le daba respuestas, cambio la pregunta−. ¿Has visto a mi hija?

−No he visto a Kanna chan…

−¿Cómo sabes que se llama así? −El joven empezó a sudar frío, sentía cada vez más cerca la punta del parasol de su amiga, pero sabía que decirle donde se encontraba realmente era peor que la muerte.

−Shinpachi sama fue el mediador entre los piratas espaciales y Okita san para disponer de las armas −explicó la pequeña androide.

−Shin pa chi −pronunció su nombre entre silabas, no le fue útil.

−Kagura chan, sabía que si te decía donde se encontraba me iba a ir peor que no decirte.

−O sea que si sabes donde esta ella. −Esta vez no hubo oportunidad para el humano que carga los lentes de redimirse, su ex compañera de trabajo ya se había encargado de molerlo a golpes.

−Tamako chan. −Se acercó a la mini copia de Tama−. ¿Sabes dónde está mi hija?

−Si sé dónde está su hija, Kagura sama.

− ¿Me podrías indicar dónde está?

−Sí puedo indicarle donde está su hija Kagura sama−. Se observaban entre ellas, ambas esperaban el actuar de la otra.

−Tamako.

−¿Kagura sama?

−Por favor llévame a donde se encuentra mi hija. –Procuró no perder la paciencia, sabia como eran los niños a esa edad.

−Kanna chan a esta hora usualmente se encuentra en el restaurante de Ikumatsu dono, en compañía de su arrendador.

−¿Cómo sabes eso? –cuestionó sorprendida.

−He jugado algunas veces con Kanna chan, bueno solemos hacerlo después de que busca un poco de información de su objetivo.

−¿Cuál es su objetivo? –Quería saber porque ese bastardo había contratado a su hija.

−Katsura Kotarou. El actual primer ministro de Japón.

−¿Zura? –Definitivamente este final no estaba yendo para nada bien.

−¿Y qué tiene que ver Ikumatsu aquí? –Sabía del fetiche de Zura por las casadas, pero no creía que en este entonces lo siguiera haciendo.

−Hace un tiempo Ikumatsu dono ocultaba al prófugo de la justicia, pero tengo entendido que ya no ha vuelto a aparecer en su tienda, se nota en el mirar de la señora.

−Oh ya veo.

Después de esa explicación ninguna de las dos volvió a decir algo más. El establecimiento ya estaba en su campo de visión, estaba más grande conforme lo recordaba.

−¡Papi! –Escuchó la voz de su hija cerca y la buscó con la mirada.

−Kanna ya te he dicho que no te separes mucho de mí. –Se ocultó detrás de un poster para observar mejor la escena, pues no esperaba que su hija le tomara demasiado aprecio al sádico en tan poco tiempo.

−¿Cómo fue que Kanna le llama papá al chihuahua? –Pensó en voz alta−, solamente estuve trabajando tres semanas.

−Kanna llegó hace seis meses, −empezó a explicar la pequeña unidad de memoria−. Y desde ese entonces ellos dos se han vuelto muy unidos.

−Yo pensé que era la hija de ambos. –Una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación.

−¡Ikumatsu! –La nombró sorprendida y después la abrazó−. Ella es mi hija, no de él. Pero me alegra verte bien.

−A mi también me da gusto verte.

−¿Kanna chan y el sádico siempre vienen a verte? –cuestionó, mientras no los perdía de vista.

−Sí y ambos se comportan muy cariñosos, por eso pensé que sí eran padre e hija porque inclusive tienen un poco de parecido.

−¡Es porque todos somos un Shinpachi con diferente estilo y color de cabello! –gritó molesta, odiaba al gorila por eso.

−Kagura sama, los objetivos se están alejando más –indicó.

−Nos vemos luego Ikumatsu. –Salió corriendo tras su objetivo.

Los fue siguiendo hasta que entraron a una construcción, verificó el lugar y ese era el antigua cuartel del Shinsengumi. Se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos de dolor tras su llegada.

−¿Qué le haces a mi hija? –gritó al entrar con su parasol en mano.

−¡Mami! –La niña se lanzó a sus brazos contenta.

−O sea que si es tu hija. –El de ojos carmín le dedicó una mirada demasiado lujuriosa, que sintió que la desvistió−. Debo felicitar a su padre. –Un balazo fue lo que se ganó con esa sonrisa lasciva.

−Mami, ¿conoces a este hombre? –cuestionó con sorpresa la niña.

−Para mí desgracia, sí –contestó manteniendo una mirada seria ante él.

−Es mi papi –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que hizo que Kagura le disparara nuevamente.

−Chicos, Kanna chan déjenme un rato a solas con la visita. –Pidió utilizando su monótono como siempre.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación se fueron.

−¿Debo preguntar quién es el padre? –cuestionó mientras se acercaba más a ella−. Ella me dijo que unos plátanos. ¿No quieres también mi pla…

No lo dejó terminar, se abalanzó contra él, hasta caer contra el piso.

−Oye tranquila…

Golpe tras golpe le iba dando en su pecho.

−No sabes lo difícil que es criar a una niña sola. A veces no teneos para comer, dejé que hiciera este trabajo porque me dijeron que la paga era buena, pero no me imagine que la ibas a utilizar para matar a un amigo mío. –Sus ojos la traicionaron y lágrimas iban cayendo por su rostro. Y se posicionó en su pecho para que no la viera.

−Kanna chan es una buena niña. Y no la he utilizado para eso. Yo la pedí porque me dijeron que era un arma muy peligrosa, pero yo la he tratado como una persona –explicó como había llevado la situación con la pequeña Yato. −¿Por qué no te doy otro plátano y le damos un hermanito a Kanna chan? –dijo con coqueteo al oído.

−¡Si! Yo quiero un hermanito –gritó contenta la niña, mientras se abalanzaba a la espalda de su madre.

−No lo sé. No me junto con sádicos bastardos.

−Pero mami, papi ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Me compra cosas, comemos juntos y maltratamos personas juntos, eso era lo que hacíamos antes de que tú llegaras.

−¿Qué nos puede ofrecer un ex perro del gobierno? –cuestionó mientras se hacia la desinteresada.

−Lo tomaré como un sí –dijo mientras abrazaba a las mujeres que tenía sobre de él.

−Cállate bastardo. –En el fondo ella estaba feliz pues no tendría que cuidar a su hija sola.

Pero quien más feliz estaba era la niña, pues había conseguido una familia "normal", con mamá y papá y no extraños plátanos como padre.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: No estoy muerta, ni ando de parranda. Estoy en la uni :'c_

 _Neta me consume bastante, tenia esta idea desde que salió lo da Kanna y apenas lo pude terminar :'c_

 _Lo bueno que dentro de una semana son vacaciones *corazón con arcoíris*_

 _El titulo proviene de que en México se les llama "mamás luchonas" a las madres solteras y "bendición" al hijo nacido de un descuido y es no planeado._

 _Espero les guste mi fic, algunas ideas fueron tomadas del grupo Okikagu brindadas por mi jefa **The sun is silent** , y quien me ayuda con mis locas ideas **Tamago to gohan aru.** Chicas saben que tienen mi corazón en sus manos_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me siguen esperando, recuerden la paciencia es una gran virtud y Melgamonster se los sabe recompensar, aunque de vez en cuando se va a comprar cigarros al fandom de Conan :V pero siempre recuerdo a mi primer amor, así que no teman no dejare Gintama_

 _Los quiere Melgamonster_

 _Nos leemos luego mis monstruitos_


End file.
